Aurora after Breaking Dawn
by heartsoulwings
Summary: My sequel to Breaking Dawn. If u havent read BD, SPOILERS FOLLOW! Stephenie Meyer owns it all, not moi.
1. Chapter One Velocity

Aurora

**Aurora**

I glanced unnecessarily up at my reflection, as I would've back when I was human. Now, of course, there was no need to be concerned about beauty. Edward winked at me from across the train cabin. I smiled.

Yes, we were taking a _train _to Juneau- although of course we could've ran the whole way, and gotten there in half as much time. But, at the last second, Carlisle had decided that it would appear too suspicious if we simply all disappeared: that it would be better to travel the normal, human way.

The ridiculously _slow _way, too.

I could now understand what had fed the Cullens' addiction to speed. After the thrill of running so swiftly, an intoxication formed.

A lot had happened since the Volturi had left Forks: I had had time to hunt more often, and drive. The blood red of my eyes had cleared up. And, I could play with Renesmee more often. She was still growing at a remarkable speed, but we knew now that she would become an immortal at around 15. The little vampire-human hybrid was sitting in my lap now, laughing as we got jostled around by the train.

Jasper barged into the small cabin, a sheepish grin covering his face. "Alice sys we'll get there in just another hour. She wanted to know if she could borrow Renesmee till then."

I pouted. "Whatever." I held the girl out to Jasper.

When he was gone, I turned back to Edward. We stayed silent for the longest time, until…

"You're really ready for this?" Edward said. He looked worried- I hoped not for me. "Ready for what?" I asked.

Edward sighed; crossed the cabin to sit next to me. I slid on to his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Ready to start over, _all _over, again. In just another hour, it'll be official: you'll be a completely different person, under a different name…"

I pressed my thumb over his lips, shutting him up for the moment. It was stupid of him to worry about me so much when he _knew _that as long as I was with him, I would be fine.


	2. Chapter Two Preparations

Aurora

**Aurora- Ch.2**

Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward (who was carrying Renesmee), and I stepped out of our cars, and onto the large, winding driveway that led up to our new home. Carlisle and Esme were already here: they had come early to make sure of everything's preparation.

I took a deep breath as we approached the house. It was beautiful, white, and tall. Columns rose up like graceful vines, and a deep forest surrounded the house. I smiled. It was perfect.

Being inhuman, we reached the house pretty quickly, stepped up onto the wide front porch, and rang the doorbell.

Edward's stuff had been brought here beforehand, and we moved the furniture into the correct places quickly. Alice was organizing Renesmee's room, pampering the little girl ridiculously.

"So…" Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. "Are you still sure about this."

I frowned. "Of course… Mr. Edward _Hale._"

Some of us were switching names, so we could pull off the whole "couple" thing. Emmet, Alice, and I were Cullens, and Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were Hales.

He laughed softly. "It's going to take awhile to get used to that."

"What's our first class?" I muttered to Alice.

She grinned happily. "I already checked- we have world history."

I yawned. "It's going to be so _boring_, repeating three grades. I guess you're used to it, by now, though…"


	3. Chapter Three First Day

Aurora

**Aurora- Ch.3**

On our first day at Juneau High, the first thing we received were… stares. A lot of them, and nobody bothered to disguise their wide-eyed, open-mouthed glances. Edward literally stuck to me for the whole day, growling lowly at the open gazes.

"Relax," I whispered to him at lunch. All of us were sitting alone, outside on the bleachers of the small field. Edward didn't seem to be listening to me, though. He was watching a group of freshman girls cross the field, staring at us and whispering excitedly. He snorted.

I frowned. "What?"

He shook his head, chuckling lowly. "Start-of-school rumors."

I raised my eyebrows, and the others turned towards us curiously. Edward lowered his voice further as he continued. "The redhead…" He pointed out a curly, red haired girl in the group. "…says that we've been getting plastic surgery frequently since the 8th grade…"

Rosalie and Alice laughed, Emmett grinned hugely. Jasper looked incredulous. "The girl on the far left…" Edward motioned to another girl. "Thinks that we're filming a movie here, undercover. And tha…" Edward's voice trailed off as he lost control of his laughter.

Alice grinned, too. "This should be good…" She said.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I glanced back and forth between Edward, Alice, and the group of girls, frowning. We barely noticed the lone boy approaching Rose from the side, making his clumsy, human way along the bleachers.

Rose shifted uncomfortably as the guy stopped in front of her. He had long hair- dyed white- and an Ed Hardy t-shirt.

"Hey." He said.

Rosalie looked like she was fighting back laughter. Emmett looked as if he was almost at the point of becoming an axe murderer. "Hey…?" Rose said, and I knew how beautiful and melodic her voice would sound.

Emmett growled so lowly, I knew that Ed-Hardy-boy wouldn't be able to hear him.


	4. Chapter 4 Uneasy

Aurora

**Aurora, Ch.4**

"Can I have your number?" Ed-Hardy-boy said hopefully.

Emmett snapped. Shivers ran down his huge, muscled body as he glared at the boy. "Do you know…" He growled, "Who the hell you're _talking _to?"

The guy frowned. He looked kind of scared… with good reason. Emmett stood up angrily, took menacing steps towards Ed-Hardy-boy, snarling. The guy backed up slowly, his hands held out in front of his chest.

"Sorry," Rose said from behind Emmett, sounding mildly bored. "I'm taken."

Emmett growled once more, and Ed-Hardy-boy ran.

"Very good, Mr. Hale." Mr. Bingley, the physics teacher smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Edward replied- always the perfect gentleman.

"And now, we-" But, whatever the man was about to say next was drowned out by the bell. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I strolled out of the class at a pace that was slow to us, but must've seemed ridiculously fast to the humans in the room. As soon as we exited the classroom, I sighed, and took a deep breath, glad to be out of the humans' company; it was hard to bear the stares of the people- the stares that pointed out our difference.

The attention really disturbed me.

The worst part was the jealousy that raged through me whenever a girl looked at Edward. The fact that we were posing as tenth graders didn't stop the senior girls from flirting, and the blood I didn't have froze inside of me whenever they did.

Edward, of course, ignored this- and besides, I got to laugh at _his _jealousy whenever a guy stared at _me_, or asked me out, or for my phone number. Once he went so far as to smash a guy's phone between his fists.


End file.
